parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 2 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 8
Transcript *(Door): Al's coming! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *King Candy: Go! Go on, Jessie! *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(King Candy Clip) *(Sven (Frozen) Clip) *(Door open) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): It's show time! *(King Candy Clip): Oh. *(Sven (Frozen) Clip): Money, baby. *(Cindy Vortex Clip): Money, money, money. *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): (Laughing) And now *(Image of timmy rip his arm.png): The main attraction. (Gasps) No! *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): His arm, it's ripped off! *(Image of timmy rip his arm.png): Oh, what am I gonna do? *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): Oh, I know. I know. Come on, come on, come on, pick up the phone. Hello. It's me! It's Al! I got an emergency here! Well, I'm busy. Yes, we're all busy, but... Look, it has to be tonight. What? You've got to be kidding. All right, all right! But first thing in the morning. *Captain Hook: What's going on? *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats): I was just about to take Timmy's picture but his arm was ripped off! *Captain Hook: Well, call a character maker, we have to make Woody and the Roundup gang famous. *(Car and house night) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *(SpongeBob Clip): (Panting) Haha! *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Clip) *(Bob the Tomato Clip) *Bob the Tomato: Uh, all right, nobody look till I get my cork back in. *Jimmy Neutron: Good work, men. Two blocks down and only nineteen more to go. *SpongeBob: What? *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents): Nineteen? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Are we gonna do this all night? My parts are killing me. *Jimmy Neutron: Come on, fellas. Did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket? *SpongeBob: No. *Jimmy Neutron: No! And did he give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van? *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Oh, you had to bring that up. *Jimmy Neutron: No, he didn't! We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe in Andy's room. Now let's move out! *(Earth fireworks tv): And that concludes our broadcast day. *Timmy Turner: What is your problem? Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out. Really, I am. But you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that. *Cindy Vortex: You callin' me a liar? *Timmy Turner: Well, if the boot fits... *Cindy Vortex: Say that again. *Timmy Turner: If the boot fits. *Cindy Vortex: Okay, cowboy. *(Sven (Frozen) Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Sven (Frozen) Clip): How do ya like that? *Cindy Vortex: Take it back! Take it back! *Timmy Turner: Don't think just 'cause you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on ya. *King Candy: Jessie, Woody! You stop this at once! Fighting about it isn't helping anything. *Timmy Turner: Oh, no, no. Bullseye. Don't take it that way. It's just that Andy... *Cindy Vortex: Andy, Andy, Andy. That's all he ever talks about. *(Timmy Turner Clip) Gallery timmy rip his arm.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts